Strange Alchemies
|price = $26.99 PDF: $17.00 }} Strange Alchemies is a sourcebook for Promethean: The Created. This book expands and details many of the concepts brought forth in the first book; the Lineages each receive an in-depth section on their rituals and habits and the Refinements get more detail and new Transmutations. This book also contains the third chapter in the Water of Life chronicle. Summary From the Onyx Path catalog: :"I've watched you ever since the day I was made. :Watched you love, watched you laugh, watched you kill and die. :You're perfect, even though you don't know it. Perfectly wonderful. :Perfectly awful. :Perfectly human. :I've been watching, trying to figure you out. :Trying to figure out how to be you. :I know more about you than you do. :I know more about you than I do about myself." :--The Hangman's Beautiful Daughter, Galateid :It’s A Cold World :The Pilgrimage is a long and lonely road, but every Promethean must walk it. The Created do not come into the world knowing what steps to take upon this road. They must learn from others of their kind, from their creators and from painful experience. Over time, they might unlock the secrets of their humours, changing their bodies to better survive a world that shuns them. But every discovery leads only to further uncertainty, and all the Created can do is press on, led by the promise of Mortality. :A chronicle sourcebook for Promethean: The Created :This book includes: :* Detailed discussion of each of the Lineages and Refinements, including new Transmutations and Bestowments :* Thoughtful essays discussing many issues important to Promethean chronicles :* "Strangers on the Hill," a new story in the “Water of Life” chronicle begun in '''Promethean: The Created', set in Boston'' Prologue: Ouroboros The Hangmans's Beautiful Daughter receives a visit from a qashmal and has a final confrontation with a nemesis that leads to the creation of her newest child. Introduction: The Power of Potential The themes and ideas for the book laid out and summarized. Chapter One: Patchwork Families More information on each of the Lineages, filling out details left out or unsaid in the corebook, including creation rites and the complications in chosing potential bodies, standard interactions with mortals, rumors and legends frequently heard, and new Bestowments and Athanors for each. The last section is dedicated to new and alternative traits for all Prometheans, including a cross-Lineage Bestowment and new Merits. Chapter Two: An Expression of Profound Truth An in-depth examination of each of the Refinements, including legendary tales and rumors from each path, path-specific character developement, ideas for Refinement-specific Milestones and plots, and new Transmutation abilities for each Class, as well as a Signature character for each Refinement. Chapter Three: Lightning Strikes A series of essays on playing Promethean. Included are: *"A Man of Clay, but a Man Nonetheless", about the key differences between the human and Promethean experiences and how one can use them to enhance their Promethean characters' background. *"Bolts and Stitches: Welcome to the Throng", focusing on creating and maintaining throngs, and how groups of Prometheans enhance and cause problems for each other. *"Tragedy Without Angst", dealing with keeping Promethean's tragic tone from turning into angst. *"A New World of Gods and Monsters", about possible interactions and situations Prometheans may have when dealing with vampires, spirits, werewolves, and mages. *"Ignorance and Discovery", about the importance of learning about humanity in a Promethean chronicle. Chapter Four: Strangers on a Hill The next chapter in the Water of Life, taking place in Boston. Background Information * Most of the fiction in this book is based around the Hangman's Beautiful Daughter. * A brief preview of is featured on the credits page. Memorable Quotes Characters ;The Hangman's Beautiful Daughter : Galatean signature character. ;Tanner : The newly-made creation of the Hangman's Beautiful Daughter. Galateid. ;Sister Abishag Stitch : Frankenstein; Aurum signature character. ;Isreal Hands : Tammuz; Cuprum signature character. ;Amadeo : Ulgan; Ferrum signature character. ;Persephone : Ulgan; Mercurius signature character. ;Antea : Galateid; Stannum signature character. Terminology Athanor, Bestowment, Lineage, Merit, Milestone, Refinement, Transmutation References Category:Promethean: The Created books Category:2006 releases